<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>voices in her head by DescendantQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888497">voices in her head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen'>DescendantQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Hearing Voices, Hope, Muteness, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn Blaze has voices in her head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>voices in her head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autumn Blaze wanted to talk but she couldn't. Talking was how she had gotten rid of all of the things she was hearing in her head. She wanted to talk. </p><p>SHE WANTED TO TALK!</p><p>
  <em>You should just give it up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know they will reject you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give it up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give it up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give it up. </em>
</p><p>Autumn Blaze hated the voices in her head as it was very distracting but she had no other way to let out her emotions. She <em>needed </em>to speak and she didn't have that choice anymore. </p><p>It wasn't until she had found the cure for silence that she had realized that she had saved herself from the madness of the voices in her head.</p><p>The Kirin paced around the forest as she groaned because now that she had made her decision, everything seemed to be going <em>wrong</em>. </p><p>Autumn Blaze knew that talking was healthy for her because it helped her get everything out. Talking was how Autumn Blaze expressed her excitement, her sadness. All of her emotions were used when she spoke but the other Kirin couldn't see that. </p><p>She knew that some of them got angry more quickly than others but she just wanted them to be able to receive the gift of talking once again but they rejected that, rejected <em>her</em>. </p><p>Autumn Blaze was actually happy for a while but the the loneliness kicked in and she hated it. </p><p>She REALLY hated it but she knew that her people had made their decision and she couldn't change that. </p><p>As much as it hurt, she couldn't change their minds but going back to speaking and she wasn't going to. </p><p>It wasn't until she had seen a orange pony looking for a Kirin to talk to that the hope to get her people to change their minds about not speaking to build back up again. She wanted to talk to this stranger that had came from a faraway land to solve a problem and she wanted to help the mare. </p><p>And help, she did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>